User talk:Daughter Of Hera348
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Zoe Nightshade page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Brocky292 (talk) 11:24, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Hiya! Hey there cool human! Welcome to the wiki! I saw that you'd created a chracter page already - however, to prevent OP characters and stuff, the wiki has a claiming process that characters need to go through before you create their page. To have them claimed, check out camp claiming under Getting Started>Claiming>Camp Claiming. Check the rules/guidelines and the info needed, and then you're all set to click the "get claimed" button at the end of the page to make your claim! Awesome to have you here! The wiki's quiet right now, but a bunch of us are beginning to get to work to have it fully active again :) I love your character so far, and as soon as they're through claiming, I'd love to RP with you sometime! Flopfish3 (talk) 16:25, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Unclaimed Character Hello there , welcome to the wiki! It's totally understandable that you are excited to dive right into creating a character and roleplaying. Unfortunately, before a character can be created, they first need to go through and be approved in our claiming process. If you have any questions at any time, please do let me or another admin know, we'd be happy to help you! I look forward to seeing your character on our wiki and roleplaying with you! :Giving you the benefit of the doubt, I'd like to bring your attention to the message above in case you haven't seen it yet. Unfortunately, I have to delete the characters you have created and I am going to have to ask you to refrain from creating anymore character pages for the time being until you have a character that has been approved in our claiming process. We hope to make that process as smooth and quick as possible for you, but we do need to ensure that no characters are not overpowered or unrealistic, so I hope you understand! : :I'd really hate to have to give you an official first warning, but do treat this as your last verbal warning (I'm saying this in the most friendliest but blunt way possible so neither of us will have any regrets later on, but you have been given fair warning). : First Warning As this is an official warning, the next infringement of our policies will regrettably result in an escalation of the warning and further infringements may lead to a temporary/permanent block from our wiki. We would love to have you and your character be apart of our community and we would really look forward to roleplaying, so I really don't want things to lead to that. If you haven't already, I do recommend taking a look at policies and if you need any help with getting your character properly claimed first, do let me know! You are Too Persistent Look, as much as we love having new users and characters to join the wiki, we will not tolerate such repetitive ridiculous actions even with the warnings given to you. If you do continue this behaviour, this will be your final warning before the wiki blocks you. Final Warning I’m not even sure if you are able to read these messages, or if you are intentionally ignoring them, but please consider this as your LAST warning.